babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Nautilus
nautilus-wa Linuks-beisen GYI environmènt für männeijiŋ fayls. Jigùm-dè vörçion wa 1:3.18.4.is.3.14.3-0ubuntu5. Nautilus is the official file manager for the GNOME desktop. It allows one to browse directories, preview files and launch applications associated with them. It is also responsible for handling the icons on the GNOME desktop. It works on local and remote filesystems. Several icon themes and components for viewing different kinds of files are available in separate packages. Changes for nautilus versions: * [ Andrea Azzarone ] ** debian/patches/0001-desktop-canvas-view-scale-desktop-workarea.patch: Scale down workarea geometries to application pixels, so that icons are positioned correctly on hidpi setups *[ Iain Lane ] ** debian/control{,.in}: Update Vcs-Bzr for stable branch. Komponènts * nautilus * nautilus-data: Data files for nautilus. This package contains pictures, localization files and other data needed by nautilus. * libnautilus-extension1a: Libraries for nautilus components -- runtime version. This package contains a few runtime libraries needed by nautilus' extensions. * libnautilus-extension-dev * nautilus-script-manager Päkeijs 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列套件將會被升級： # libnautilus-extension1 # nautilus # nautilus-data 升級 3 個，新安裝 0 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 1,822kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 0B 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com karmic-updates/main libnautilus-extension1 1:2.28.1-0ubuntu3 61.7kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com karmic-updates/main nautilus-data 1:2.28.1-0ubuntu3 511kB # 下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com karmic-updates/main nautilus 1:2.28.1-0ubuntu3 1,249kB 取得 1,822kB 用了 2s (910kB/s) （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 166530 個檔案和目錄。） 正準備替換 libnautilus-extension1 1:2.28.1-0ubuntu2（使用 .../libnautilus-extension1_1%3a2.28.1-0ubuntu3_amd64.deb）... 正在解開替換的套件檔 libnautilus-extension1 ... 正準備替換 nautilus-data 1:2.28.1-0ubuntu2（使用 .../nautilus-data_1%3a2.28.1-0ubuntu3_all.deb）... 正在解開替換的套件檔 nautilus-data ... 正準備替換 nautilus 1:2.28.1-0ubuntu2（使用 .../nautilus_1%3a2.28.1-0ubuntu3_amd64.deb）... 正在解開替換的套件檔 nautilus ... 正在進行 hicolor-icon-theme 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 shared-mime-info 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 desktop-file-utils 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 libnautilus-extension1 (1:2.28.1-0ubuntu3) ... 正在設定 nautilus-data (1:2.28.1-0ubuntu3) ... 正在設定 nautilus (1:2.28.1-0ubuntu3) ... 正在進行 libc-bin 的觸發程式 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place libnautilus-extension-dev libnautilus-extension-dev-wa ikstänçion für yusiŋ nautilus. tom-debian:/home/tom/Desktop/nautilus-dropbox -0.6.1# apt-get install libnautilus-extension-dev 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * libavahi-client-dev * libavahi-common-dev * libavahi-glib-dev * libgconf2-dev * libgcrypt11-dev * libgnomevfs2-dev * libgnutls-dev * libgpg-error-dev * liborbit2-dev * libpopt-dev * libselinux1-dev * libsepol1-dev * libtasn1-3-dev * libxml2-dev * orbit2 建議套件： * libgcrypt11-doc * gnutls-doc * gnutls-bin * guile-gnutls 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # libavahi-client-dev # libavahi-common-dev # libavahi-glib-dev # libgconf2-dev # libgcrypt11-dev # libgnomevfs2-dev # libgnutls-dev # libgpg-error-dev # libnautilus-extension-dev # liborbit2-dev # libpopt-dev # libselinux1-dev # libsepol1-dev # libtasn1-3-dev # libxml2-dev # orbit2 升級 0 個，新安裝 16 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 4733kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 17.4MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libavahi-common-dev 0.6.23-3lenny1 68.3kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libavahi-client-dev 0.6.23-3lenny1 63.4kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libavahi-glib-dev 0.6.23-3lenny1 33.4kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main liborbit2-dev 1:2.14.13-0.1 489kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libpopt-dev 1.14-4 45.9kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libgconf2-dev 2.22.0-1 295kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libgpg-error-dev 1.4-2 34.3kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libgcrypt11-dev 1.4.1-1 324kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libtasn1-3-dev 1.4-1 378kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libgnutls-dev 2.4.2-6+lenny1 586kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxml2-dev 2.6.32.dfsg-5 775kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libsepol1-dev 2.0.30-2 572kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libselinux1-dev 2.0.65-5 287kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libgnomevfs2-dev 1:2.22.0-5 573kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libnautilus-extension-dev 2.20.0-7 105kB # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main orbit2 1:2.14.13-0.1 103kB 取得 4733kB 用了 19s (241kB/s) 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libavahi-common-dev。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 149062 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 libavahi-common-dev （從 .../libavahi-common-dev_0.6.23-3lenny1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libavahi-client-dev。 正在解開 libavahi-client-dev （從 .../libavahi-client-dev_0.6.23-3lenny1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libavahi-glib-dev。 正在解開 libavahi-glib-dev （從 .../libavahi-glib-dev_0.6.23-3lenny1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 liborbit2-dev。 正在解開 liborbit2-dev （從 .../liborbit2-dev_1%3a2.14.13-0.1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libpopt-dev。 正在解開 libpopt-dev （從 .../libpopt-dev_1.14-4_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libgconf2-dev。 正在解開 libgconf2-dev （從 .../libgconf2-dev_2.22.0-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libgpg-error-dev。 正在解開 libgpg-error-dev （從 .../libgpg-error-dev_1.4-2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libgcrypt11-dev。 正在解開 libgcrypt11-dev （從 .../libgcrypt11-dev_1.4.1-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libtasn1-3-dev。 正在解開 libtasn1-3-dev （從 .../libtasn1-3-dev_1.4-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libgnutls-dev。 正在解開 libgnutls-dev （從 .../libgnutls-dev_2.4.2-6+lenny1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxml2-dev。 正在解開 libxml2-dev （從 .../libxml2-dev_2.6.32.dfsg-5_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libsepol1-dev。 正在解開 libsepol1-dev （從 .../libsepol1-dev_2.0.30-2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libselinux1-dev。 正在解開 libselinux1-dev （從 .../libselinux1-dev_2.0.65-5_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libgnomevfs2-dev。 正在解開 libgnomevfs2-dev （從 .../libgnomevfs2-dev_1%3a2.22.0-5_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libnautilus-extension-dev。 正在解開 libnautilus-extension-dev （從 .../libnautilus-extension-dev_2.20.0-7_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 orbit2。 正在解開 orbit2 （從 .../orbit2_1%3a2.14.13-0.1_amd64.deb）... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 libavahi-common-dev (0.6.23-3lenny1) ... 正在設定 libavahi-client-dev (0.6.23-3lenny1) ... 正在設定 libavahi-glib-dev (0.6.23-3lenny1) ... 正在設定 liborbit2-dev (1:2.14.13-0.1) ... 正在設定 libpopt-dev (1.14-4) ... 正在設定 libgconf2-dev (2.22.0-1) ... 正在設定 libgpg-error-dev (1.4-2) ... 正在設定 libgcrypt11-dev (1.4.1-1) ... 正在設定 libtasn1-3-dev (1.4-1) ... 正在設定 libgnutls-dev (2.4.2-6+lenny1) ... 正在設定 libxml2-dev (2.6.32.dfsg-5) ... 正在設定 libsepol1-dev (2.0.30-2) ... 正在設定 libselinux1-dev (2.0.65-5) ... 正在設定 libgnomevfs2-dev (1:2.22.0-5) ... 正在設定 libnautilus-extension-dev (2.20.0-7) ... 正在設定 orbit2 (1:2.14.13-0.1) ... nautilus-script-manager nautilus-script-manager wa yutiliti für Nautilus desktop in Debian-beisen Linuks GYI environmènt. # apt-get install nautilus-script-manager Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following NEW packages will be installed: * nautilus-script-manager 0 upgraded, 1 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 4040B of archives. After this operation, 69.6kB of additional disk space will be used. # Get http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/universe nautilus-script-manager 0.0.5-0ubuntu4 4040B Fetched 4040B in 0s (9771B/s) Selecting previously deselected package nautilus-script-manager. (Reading database ... 182364 files and directories currently installed.) Unpacking nautilus-script-manager (from .../nautilus-script-manager_0.0.5-0ubuntu4_all.deb) ... Setting up nautilus-script-manager (0.0.5-0ubuntu4) ... Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * Category:Linuks päkeij